24 Hours of the Days
by Nightlife Eyes
Summary: 24 times of different days with JJ and Emily from 1am all the way back to midnight. Each a one shot and seperate, mostly. not in sequence, will be at different stages of their relationship and vary! will be 24 chaps! JJ/Emily!


**24 Hours Of The Day****s**

**24 times of different**** day****s**** with JJ and Emily**** from 1am all the way back to midnight**

**Rated: M just because some people might be offended by a female/female pairing or something, but also because i don't know what's going to happen in other chapters!**

**Ok not quite sure how this idea came about, there was a story and then i was listening to a song by Jem and then my brain just sorta shut down and then came back with this idea. Hope you all like it. I'm planning on doing 24 chapters, one for each hour of the day to do with a scene of Emily & JJ awesome-ness!**

**Yes i'm very p****r****o****ud too! There are a couple of really weird inside jokes between me and some friends that make me laugh so much that most people won't get so just ignore them if they confuse you.**

**I started with 1 am because well, it's 1. That's about it. Also for some reason i just came up with this idea.**** But it might not go in order, just whenever i come up with an idea, unless you guys thinj it would be better to go in order!**

**1am**** – Drinking and Liking the Results!**

Very early on what was then just turning into a Staurday morning two women walked down a suprisingly well lit street laughing at something, they were leaning on each other and the smell of alcohol was still around them. These women were not known for wandering around the streets at 1 am after being out drinking, they were actually FBI agents Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau, the later of which preferred to be called JJ. They both worked for the Behavioural Analysis Unit, one as a profiler and the other as a press liason. Both were extremely beautiful and smart and after a hard case involving three dead girls aged at about 14 everybody from their team had wanted to let loose and have some fun. Sloan's bar was just the place to do it, Morgan knew the guy who owned it so they were allowed to stay back as late as they wanted as long as they locked up afterwards. That was about four or five hours ago Reid had left early, he was never much of a partier and had spilt the cab with Rossi who was going in the same direction and had stayed for a couple of drinks with the team, Hotchner hadn't come out with them, he had to appear in court at 8 sharp the enxt day and Morgan and Garcia were still dancing when Emily and JJ had left and were probably going to stay in the back room. Because Emily's house was on the other side of town and JJ lived close but didn't want to go home alone she had invited Emily to stay over at her place and that had been two or three hours and a lot of alcohol ago.

"Oh my God Em look at that cat." JJ exclaimed pointing wildly to something on the ground. Emily, instead of starring intently at the cat, thinking it was cute and wanting to hold it, started laughing. JJ turned to look at her with her hands on her hips.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"JJ that's not a cat." Emily said. "It's a bunch of newspaper." And she continued to laugh. JJ looked back to the 'cat' and found Emily was right.

"Shut up, i don't even care anyway... i hate you. You're so mean and it does look like a cat." JJ was rambled and found Emily grinning at her.

"It doesn't look like a cat." Emily said.

"It does too. I know it's not though." JJ said. Emily kept starring at her.

"What i admitted that that stupid cat wasn't even a cat. Why are you still laughing at me?" JJ asked.

"I'm not laughing at you." Emily said still smiling.

"Yes you are." JJ exclaimed and stamping her foot like a small child.

"Am not." Emily said.

"Are too." JJ retorted. And the pair stood there under a street light near a newspaper cat arguing back and forth with 'am not' and 'are too' like a pair of small children.

"I AM NOT LAUGHING AT YOU!" Emily yelled annoyed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well you were." JJ retorted and stuck her tongue out at Emily. There was a few moments of silence.

"What's going on with you and Reid?" Emily asked.

"Nothing why?" JJ asked.

"Coz he likes you and i was wondering if you liked him back." Emily explained.

"No i don't." JJ said shaking her head.

"Yes you do." Emily said smiling.

"No i don't." JJ said with determination.

"JJ and Reid sitting in a tree..." Emily began to sing and tried to do a little ddance to go along but almost fell on her butt and decided not to continue with the dancing.

"DO NOT SING THAT SONG!" JJ screamed at her and Emily grinned and began to sing lounder.

"JJ AND REID SITTING IN A TREE..."

"It's not him i like." JJ said. Emily stopped singing and starred at the blonde. JJ stood there motionless and Emily stayed frozen to the spot starring back at her.

"You do like someone!" Emily exclaimed happily pointing at JJ who squeezed her eyes shut.

"Crap!" she exclaimed.

"JJ has a boyfriend, JJ has a boyfriend, JJ has a boyfriend." Emily chanted.

"No i don't!" JJ exclaimed and Emily stopped and rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" she said and was quiet. JJ smiled and nodded thinking she had won, she turned to keep walking expecting Emily to follow. She did.

"JJ likes someone, JJ likes someone, JJ likes someone." Emily chanted quietly as she walked behind JJ who turned to her. Immediately Emily stopped chanting and tried to put on an innocent face, of course it didn't fool JJ.

"Stop doing that." JJ demanded.

"Stop doing what?" Emily asked as a smile creeped onto her face.

"Chanting and singing that i have a boyfriend or that i like someone." JJ said.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Because." JJ said.

"Because isn't a reason." Emily pointed out but JJ ignored her.

After walking together another street, this time in silence Emily's curiousity finally got the better of her.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Who's what?" JJ asked.

"The person you like." Emily said.

"Why do you care?" JJ asked.

"Because i want to know." Emily said shrugging.

"I don't want to talk about it." JJ said.

"Why not?" Emily asked. She sure was persistant.

"I just don't." JJ told pulling her jacket around her tighter.

"If you don't tell me i'll keep singing." Emily threatened.

"That's blackmail." JJ said narrowing her eyes at Emily.

"That's true." Emily nodded with a smile.

"Fine see if i care." JJ said trying to pretend she wouldn't care. Emily grinned and began to sing again.

"JJ has a crush, JJ has a crush, JJ has a crush, JJ has a crush."

'Just relax, she'll give up soon.' JJ told herself. Two blocks later they were on JJ's street.

"JJ has a crush, JJ has a crush, JJ has a crush, JJ has a crush." Emily continued to sing, since she had started Emily had been able to keep herself entertained by doing impersonations of people, JJ now had Gollum from Lord of the Rings tell her she had a crush along with Kermit the frog, George Bush, Homer Simpson, Betty Boop, Hotch, Garcia and an Englishman, an angry German housewife, a French person and a terrible impersonation of an Australian.

"For God's sake if you don't stop i won't let you into the building." JJ threatened but both knew it was a hollow threat.

"Yes you will." Emily told her smiling.

"Stop sining." JJ said when she saw Emily open her mouth again.

"Then just tell me who you have a crush on." Emily said.

"No." JJ shook her head.

"Fine, you brought this on yourself." Emily told her and began to sing again. "JJ has a crush, JJ has a crush, JJ has a crush, JJ has a crush."

JJ tried to rationalise her next action and say that she just wanted to shut Emily up but she knew it wasn't.

"JJ has a crush." Emily has and then her lips were covered by JJ's. Emily had been so busy smiling and too wrapped up in teasing JJ and singing about her having a crush she didn't realise JJ was going to kiss her until Emily found herself kissing back. They broke apart.

"On me?" Emily asked in a daze opening her eyes and starring into JJ's.

"Yeah." JJ nodded. Emily smiled and bit her lip before kissing JJ back.

"i have a crush on you too." Emily confessed when she broke away from JJ for the second time. JJ smiled shyly and almost blushed.

"Do you still want me to stay over?" Emily asked still holding JJ in her arms. JJ still had her arms around Emily too.

"More than anything." She said honestly and Emily's simle grew. They kissed again.

"Are we going to go inside, it's getting a little cold out here." Emily said.

"Are you going to stop singing?" JJ asked.

"Will you kiss me again if i do?" Emily asked.

"Yes." JJ nodded her head with a grin.

"Then yes i'll stop sining." Emily nodded.

"Good, now let's get inside and warm you up." JJ grinned.

The two women ran up the steps of JJ's apartment building and JJ fumbled with the lock as Emily smiled watching her. The door was finally open and the pair went inside and began to walk up the stairs together, both were nervous but very happy with how the current situation was going. Emily's hand found JJ's and intertwined their fingers and JJ smiled lightly. They reached JJ's apartment, 3D and JJ manages to open it quickley and pull Emily inside. Feeling braver knowing that Emily had admitted to 'having a crush' on her too JJ kissed her again passionately and this time she would never say it was to shut her up, this time it was to taste her and have her kiss her back. They broke away both smiling.

"Do you want some coffee?" JJ asked.

"Ok." Emily said nodding, she was still giddy from having kissed Jennifer Jareau three times, twice initiated from Jennifer herself. Emily was on Cloud Nine and quite honestly would have agreed to drink lemon butter, lavender and herbal essance green tea if JJ offered it. JJ moved away from Emily into the kitchen and out of instinct Emily followed. Emily sat at the bench while JJ made them both a cup of coffee.

As she slid Emily her cup across the bench JJ began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Emily asked confused.

"I can't believe you thought i liked Reid." JJ said smiling. Emily smiled back.

"Well i just thought, i mean you and him seem close and it's really obvious he likes you and i figured that maybe you might have liked him back and i just wanted to make sure coz if you did i wouldn't have said anything about how i feel about you." Emily rambled.

"But you didn't i was the one who made the first move." JJ pointed out.

"I know." Emily agreed. "But i made a deal with myself that if tonight went well then i'd tell you tomorrow night how i feel."

"Really?" JJ asked feeling touched by the sentiment. Emily nodded.

"Yep." She said.

"That's so sweet but i can safely say tonight has gone well." JJ grinned. Emily grinned too.

"Me too." She smiled.

"So i was going to suggest the guest room or you taking my bed and my sleeping on the couch but would you like to sleep in my bed with me?" JJ asked. Emily nodded.

"Yeah." She said. JJ smiled.

"Ok." She said.

"So... um... would you maybe, i mean if we don't have a case and you don't have any other plans... you might want to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Emily asked, a disconjointed and rushed invitation to dinner was all JJ ever wanted from Emily Prentiess and more. JJ moved over to Emily and nodded.

"Yes i would love to go to dinner with you tomorrow night if we don't have a case and if we don't then we'll just have to wait till we don't. I want to have dinner with you. even if i did have plans i'd cancell them for you." she said and watched in delight as Emily's face lit up with a huge smile. JJ leant in and kissed her as the clock on her michrowave moved from 1:59 to 2:00am. Not suprisingly neither woman noticed.

**Ok... there you have it.**

**This one is for Ashlea for making my day and telling me i was a good writer.**

**Also for someone who wrote a story/songfic/oneshot or something about JJ and Emily with the song Jem 24 hours in it which set off a whole lot of events that lead to this idea!**

**I have some ideas for some chapters so et me know if you have any suggestions. Just tell me your idea for JJ/Emily-ness and what hour you want it to be or think it would work best for!**

**I know that they went from DRUNK to not really at all drunk and more like sboer but bear with me... it was kind of important and also that's just how my brain went!**

**O and i've decided to explain the jokes in case anyone cares (lol):**

**The whole JJ seeing a cat that was actually newspaper is something that's taken from my life, i was at my friend's house for her birthday a****nd we were all kind of drunka and**** the only reason we know this is coz Rella's mum left the camera recording on the bench so we watched it later. Funny. Anyway we were all sitting outside and then i saw what i thought was a snake on the ground and freaked out and climbed, rather unco-ordinatedly i might add onto the table shrieking ****and fell off the other side of the table, which explains the bruise i found on my hip when i woke up the next morning btw but then i climbed back up onto the table and wouldn't climb down ****until someone managed to convince me it was actually a hose**** not a snake.**

**Um**** yea**

**The green tea or whatever the hell it was i said referance was because one time my aunty went on this health food kick and i swear the reason the people that do that herbally diet are so thin is because the tea makes you sick. It's revolting.**

**Oh and um the lyrics for today:**

**I think to fit with my inspiration:**

**"Is there a heaven a hell And will I come back Who can tell Now I can see What matters to me It's as clear as crystal!" – Jem – 24 Hours**

**So yea that's it... please review!**

**LIZA!**

**xxx-ooo-xxx**


End file.
